


you were so innocent (i fell in love in the back of a cop car)

by allhalethealpha



Series: Sterek Ficlets Inspired by Songs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles tries to sweet talk himself out of everything, They both get arrested, Trespassing, and Derek likes stiles in handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethealpha/pseuds/allhalethealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Stiles wants, Derek will gladly give him. He spoils his boyfriend tremendously. So much, that he's apparently willing to get arrested. </p><p>Twice in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were so innocent (i fell in love in the back of a cop car)

**Author's Note:**

> I just, I should be working on my wip but I love song fics so much.

They usually spend their days together. That's how it went. School, Stiles, home, Stiles, phone, Stiles, eat, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. They're joined at the hip, and most people say that relationships don't last that way. They say that whenever you spend too much time together, that spark that you get goes away. You aren't excited to see each other, to talk to each other, anything.

It isn't like that with them. 

They've been at it for about a year and a half now, Stiles is a senior and Derek's a freshman in collage. They're okay. They have their fights and spill outs but always make up in the end. It's when Stiles comes up, all wide eyes and bright smile and says he wants Derek to take him somewhere, a mischievous glint in those whiskey colored eyes. Derek is helpless to agree to anything his boyfriend wants. 

 

There's a 'NO TRESPASSING' sign whenever they pull up to the field. Stiles snorts and Derek grins as the drive straight past it. They drive for a few more minutes before parking in an open area, just close to watch.

They aren't supposed to be here, obviously, but it's so close to the runway, and every time a plane shoots off it makes the ground rumble and it's loud in his ears but it makes Stiles jump of the tailgate of Derek's dad's old truck and start jumping wildly and dancing. He enjoys watching with a completely dopey and in love smile. 

Stiles turns to grin at him, before it fades too quickly. "Well, shit." His boyfriend says and Derek whips his head around and immediately jumps off the tailgate. 

"We could just run for it. That would be a kickass story." Stiles says, and Derek looks at him like he's lost his mind.

The blue lights are shining brightly, the sun is just setting in the sky and it's coloring the field with all kind of oranges and pinks and yellows. Stiles' eyes looked like they were on fire, wild in the blue lights. 

"Officer Parrish," Stiles says, like he's greeting on old friend and not his dad's deputy, shit. "What are you doing here? This is a surprise, here to watch the planes fly off?" He asks, his smile wide and Derek can't help but to smirk. Stiles is going to try to charm his way out of this, he can tell. 

"You know you're not supposed to be here," Parrish scowls, eyes set on Stiles, then Derek. "What if it had been your dad on patrol."

And oh, right. Stiles' dad is gonna kill him. 

Stiles just pssssh's and waves his hand freely, "Daddy-o would let us go after a very firm stare down and lecture." He says, watching Parrish from under his long and dark lashes. 

Derek would usually be burning with jealously right about now, but he can't even get a word or feeling in before he's slammed into the side of the cruiser, the breath knocked straight out of him. 

It's a new deputy, he's muscular and takes no bullshit, apparently. Stiles jumps though, "Dude, what the hell? Get off him!" But Parrish is suddenly there grabbing Stiles' arm and Derek is snarling. The new officer throws a pair of cuffs on him, his arm twisted at an uncomfortable angle and throws him in the back of the cop car. 

He's watching where Stiles and the Parrish are yelling back and forth, words like "Fucking moron!" and "You can't just treat him that way, we weren't doing anything wrong!" and "You'll be lucky if you're still employed tomorrow." 

Derek's kind of lost in watching him, he's going completely wild, arms gesturing with a frown set on his face, eyebrows drawn in and eyes staring sharply at Parrish. He's really just, lost in watching Stiles. The way the blue lights are just bringing out the freedom in his eyes. He's not even worried about going to jail. 

Stiles is still firing off insults when he turns around and puts his hands behind his back, a pair of cuffs sliding on his thin wrist. Derek wonders if it's appropriate to get a boner whenever you're about to face jail time because your boyfriend looks really fucking sexy in handcuffs.

Stiles senses it, always does, and smirks at Derek as he slides in. He looks up at the new officer, who smirks and asks "Comfortable yet?"

Stiles, ever the smartass says, "Gotta light?"

The officers smirk falls and he slams the door shut, and Derek's head his thrown back, his laughter is filling the car and soon joined in by Stiles'. 

They're laughter dies down and Stiles sighs heavily, "I really thought we'd be able to lay in the bed of your truck and look at the stars." He frowns, tilting his head up and to the side to look at the window. Derek's just focused in his pouty lower lip. 

Stiles catches him and smiles, that soft and sheepish smile and he leans in, Derek follows and their lips meet. It's just brief, but it still sends a tingling sensation to his toes. 

They pull away and drop back against the seat, "And I thought we would have hot, steamy sex in the bed of your truck." Stiles says in a low voice even though they're the only two in the car. 

Derek scoffed and looked over at him, keeping the same soft tone. "We've done that three times already."

Stiles grins, a crooked closed smile and looks over at Derek with those wide brown eyes. "Maybe I wanted to add a fourth, D." He said, batting his eyebrows ridiculously and Derek can't help but to snort. 

"You're dad's gonna kill me." 

Stiles looks back out the window as scoffs, "Nah. He's had his fair share of mischievous adventures with mom." He said with a soft and memorable smile. 

"Besides, if he were to kill you he'd have to put up with my bitching and whining."

Derek smiles softly as he watches the other, "I told you we should have went to the movies."

That makes Stiles break the silence with a loud "Whatever!" He rolls his eyes and pulls a face, "You wanted to see the most boring movie ever, Derek. No! No, a documentary. Seriously? This is so much more exciting."

Derek's jaw hangs open and he pushes off the leather seat to sit up and look at Stiles incredulously "I've been arrested three times by your father already!" He says in exasperation, "Are you kidding me?"

Stiles just grins mischievously, "I like my men bad," he winks. "Also, it's not my fault that you accidentally walked out of the store with your groceries without paying and the owner wouldn't let you just pay whenever you turned back around after you realized it-" 

Derek interrupts him, "Stiles, it is your fault. You were on the phone yelling at me and-"

Stiles cuts him off loudly, "Secondly! You were the one who vandalized the library,"

Again, Derek scoffs "You wrote DeeDee&LoveBug and I took the blame for you. Also, terrible nicknames."

Stiles shrugs, "they're cute."

The two officers are standing by the car talking, not like he and Stiles minds. 

It goes on like that for an hour, and whenever Stiles is knocked out against his shoulder he looks back to see the two officers sitting on his truck and screwing around. He narrows his eyes, and whenever Parrish catches his sight he walks over. Whenever the back door is open, he nods his head back. 

"Come on, you two. You've sat in there long enough."

In the end, they get let go with a warning and told to go straight home. 

They go to the preserve and add the fourth fucking in the back of his truck. 

Stiles' dad drives up during post-coital. 

Derek would really like to catch a break, once.

**Author's Note:**

> Cop Car - Sam Hunt


End file.
